halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN-B312
Background This needs to be fixed, gender was just speculation: SPARTAN-B312 is the main playable character in the upcoming game, Halo: Reach. To integrate player relation with B312, players can pick what gender they wish Noble Six to be with separately recorded voices for each gender. Of course, this is purely speculation based upon Bungie Weekly Update 3.05.10 "This next week, Lee Wilson joins us as we record all the mission and combat dialog for the main story Spartan ''characters and our male/female Noble Six voices." —Urk It should also be noted that there is no intimation as to when or how often a player may change his/her gender. In that new interview with Aisha Tyler, she says she did alot of deathscreams.. possibly another intimation of gender change? I feel this is good proof for multiplayer, but it doesn't nessecarily mean anything for campaggin. spartan tags i think we should remove the company tags from the spartans of noble because, even tho they are spartan IIIs, they do not belong to a company, 312 and kat were taken out of beta company, therefore they do not warrant company tags. as with carter, emile and jun they were from alpha company, which no longer exists, they are now noble team. besides, since the fact that they are spartans IIIs is no longer a debated fact and has been confirmed by multiple sources, bungie would come righ out with it and put spartan tags on their pages, right. so i vote we remove the company tags cuz there have been no sources that give company tags. befere i make the change, you can vote, i will decide to make the edit at the end of march if the majority of the people support it Ghost mactavish 05:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I find myself agreeing with this. So far, there's been no official source that refers to the Noble team Spartans with company tags. Whatever the reasons for this are, for me at least it seems pretty clear they don't have them. Not anymore at least. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Beta company ceased to exist, but Tom and Lucy kept their tags.-- 'Forerun ' 13:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::So they did. But I don't think they're relevant in the discussion of the members of NOBLE still having their tags. For the first thing, Noble Team is a team of elite operatives, almost entirely separate from the rest of the Spartans. Second, I've said it before and I'll say it again: If the Spartans of Noble Team still had their company tags, why doesn't any, and I mean any, official source make a single mention of them? Not even the official B.net "personnel reports" that seem to contain every other bit of information about them. I've never questioned that whether they originally belonged to those companies, nor if they originally had their company tags. I'm only drawing conclusions from everything we've seen so far. I just like sticking to official material, that's all. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I respect your opinion. I believe that BUNGIE decided not to use the company tags because it would be too confusing to the gamer. Soren-66 wasn't a SPARTAN-II, but he trained with them, so he deserves a tag.-- 'Forerun ' 13:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I remember back then (January? before it was announced the squad to be composed of S-II and S-IIIs) that Bungie wanted to keep the identity of Noble Team a secret. If they supplied the company tags, it would ruin the whole fun and mystery.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::ya but its not a mystery or a secret anymore, is it. its completely confirmed canonGhost mactavish 05:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're completely missing the point, she meant that if Bungie gave away the company tags before the revelation that they were S-IIIs, then that would ruin the revelation. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk')]] 07:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) i understand that perfecctly, but the fact is that it is widely known information that these spartans are third generation, its after that revelation,and still no sourceeven makes a mention of company tags PS. i tried to make the edit but ascention blocked me--Ghost mactavish 01:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Navy vs Army? The page says that Noble Six is affiliated with the UNSC Navy, however, S-IIIs are Army, and I thought that Noble Team was also confirmed Army by the NOBLE Team Performance Report? :Possible oversight by the devs maybe?Someguy789 00:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The Spartans of Noble team (along with all Spartans) are orginally affiliated with the Navy. In the case of Noble Team, they work closer with the army, but are still Naval personel. Just look at their ranks, if you are unsure. Nowhere but the Navy does there exist a Commander Rank. :::The S-IIIs have numerous contradictions. Gamma Company's SPARTANs were all Privates, for instance.-- 'Forerun ' 21:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's originally an ONI-funded and controlled project, so the actual Spartans have a connection to the Navy. Many officers in charge were from other branches though. Possibly after the initial generations, more and more control was given to the Army that originally kickstarted the project. Perhaps Beta Company was the first to use Army ranks thanks to a withdrawl of ONI's presence in the program. Nobel Team may be an anomaly for now.--Nerfherder1428 11:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) B312? I was just looking around on bungie.net and it said that this spartan III is S312 not B312. CFV-88 22:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) That's because he is from beta company of the spartan III's. The "s" stands for spartan. FatalSnipe117 01:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Birthdays Three members, B312 included, from Noble Team all have the same birthdays? Highly unlikely. Isn't it more likely that ONI falsified the birthdays? DavidJCobb 22:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Probably, but we have no evidence of that. -- Lord Hyren 05:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure he isn't S-II? ''S-293’s 1156 has been filed since 22/04/2552, every active duty Spartan-II is on XXX for special training, and it seems that XXX wasn’t able to keep his own private grim reaper out of the pool—only time will tell if this luck is of the good or bad variety. Taken from his details on Bungie.net Reach project page... don't want to start an argument again, but I figured I'd mention this? DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 03:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I Think we have gotten past that you (the player) will play as Spartan-B312, a Spartan III Comando, the only Spartan II on Noble Team is Jorge..... 14:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I always thought that was just talking about Reach and Kurt the spartan II who trained the threes.Someguy789 16:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL Has anyone else noticed that in the article it talk about Noble 6's previous superior saying that her gender is unknown then pulls out some quote calling it a he. I thought this was funny cause the sentenses are literally next to each other. If that is the case, you misread. B312 is either a male or female depending on player choice, but his/her former superior was a male, probably Ackerson. 112 01:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : That would actually be really awesome if Ackerson had an in-game role. And it makes damn good sense that that would be the way Ackerson would use use Noble-Six. Flayer92 22:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Birthday New Waypoint intel is out on Noble Team, with individual bios on each member. I believe they are all identical to the Game Informer bios, with the exception of Noble Six, who's birthdate is redacted like the rest of his information. I think it's safe to say that Game Informer just slipped and gave N6 kat's birthday too. I've gone ahead and changed the article. If there's some reason it should be changed back that I'm unaware of, feel free to do so of course. -Proconix 13:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Proconix Death Does anyone else believe that He/She's Gonna survive Reach or die? I myself Believe he/she, along with his/her team, Are gonna die, But What does anyone else think? 19:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : No...spartans never die, their just missing in action, sry couldn't resist ::The sir above who didn't press the signature button, I salute you for awesome timing! But, still, Reach was annihilated, the Pillar of Autumn is the only human vessel that managed to escape we know so far, but since Bungie retconned, I dunno. It would be a different ending to a Halo game, seeing a planet glassed while actually on it. Though it will leave a sour note, Halo: Reach being the last Halo made by Bungie, or so they say. Now that I think about it, didn't they confirm it indirectly in a ViDoc or something? It went along the lines of "Even though it's a lost fight, we (Bungie) want to make you feel like you're fighting the good fight." It didn't go exactly as written, but it was similar. Can't wait for 9/14! 16:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The Autumn WASN'T the only ship to escape. I believe there was an ONI person who escaped, like 7 SPARTANs escaped on a ship, etc. So it is possible they escaped, but they most likely died when the planet was being glassed.Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 19:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC)!! ::::Thanks for the additional info. I apologize for the lack of info, perhaps my older post was a bit "know-it-all." But still, two ships and their crew, some soldiers, an ONI spook and a handful of spartans still fall into the category of annihilated, considering Reach was one of the UNSC's main producers of military hardware and ships. Hafta buy the new Halo books, once they become available to me. About the question at hand, yes, that is a good point and once you think about it, it seems unlikely that the entire Noble team will go M.I.A, but we'll just have to wait and see what Bungie's come up! 22:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Correcting the poster above you, nine in ten ships were destroyed during the battle. One tenth of the Reach fleet managed to escape to Earth. That means at least fifteen warships - I don't know how many passenger liners, freighters, private vessels etc. would have escaped, but its a pitiful amount of military vessels. The Spartans who escaped Reach that he was talking about were rescued by a time travelling Master Chief in a Covenant ship, and are now either dead or on Onyx - the rest of the "regular" Spartans died on Reach. That probably doesn't count Noble Team, since they weren't on any official Spartan rosters or tallies. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Noble 6 Noble 6 should redirect here. Can someone do it for me?-- 11:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Done.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 6's Silence The article still says that Noble 6 never talks but I was under the impression that he/she did speak, and I think it was confirmed in weekly update 6/18/2010 where they also confirmed Firefight 2.0. Not sure if I'm right, otherwise I'd go and change it. 16:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :It is confirmed that Noble Six will be speaking in the cutsecenes. But I'm not sure if he/she (depending on the player's choice) will talk in Firefight 2.0 -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 16:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :WHERE Did It confirm Noble Six will speak? I am highly SURE that he WILL NOT 'be speaking (Bungie wants YOU To be Noble Six, you can't assurt yourself as him If he speaks) 03:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Noble 6 is a Firefight voice. Its pretty hard to be a voice but still not speak :) [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que]] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] :As a Firefight Voice? Mostly grunts from Pain and jumps 20:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::He's right. Simply having a "voice-actor" does not mean you speak. It just means someone was hired to add sounds to the character. The Rookie had a voice actor, yet he never spoke. Nothing states he will or will not speak in Halo: Reach, however. XRoadToDawnX 06:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah but the effort of mentioning both male and female voice actors warrants more than grunts and pain sounds, don't you think? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 03:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nothing more than speculation. Sure, it could be interpreted as such. But it could have also been done to appease to anyone who wanted to know if Noble Six was going to be exclusively a guy in campaign. Nothing can be said otherwise until confirmation. XRoadToDawnX 19:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Well here is confirmation that 6 does in fact speak. Obviously don't watch if you don't want any spoilers. Jacktheinfinite101 21:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Noble Six speaks openly, read the article. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Canon armour Due to the customisation of B312's armour, all images if this SPARTAN will be different. In the Beta, Mark VB came as the only armour available at the beginning - leaving the others to be unlocked later. This system will likely be the same in the release version. If so, we may have to keep images consistant with this, and take images of (for example) B312 in Recon as non-canon and to be removed from the biographical section and infobox (though allowed in the gallery). -- Forerunner 18:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say we should allow pics of B312 in default armor only, even in the gallery. That is, no images of B312 in custom armor allowed at all. Mainly for the sake of consistency, but also because Bungie has used the default armor in most of their official screenshots and thus, it's the most "canon" one we can have. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed - the only non-default I can find was when Bungie was howing us that customisation wa acknowledged in cinematics.-- Forerunner 19:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, though we should allow both male and female variations on the page, as long as they retain the default armor. I would not like Halopedia to fall into gender favoritism or stereotyping. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) So, just to make sure it's clear for everyone who's going to ask about this later, that means that, for the sake of this article, Noble 6 is all default armour in black, but can be male or female. That sound right? Alex T Snow 15:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Gender doesn't appear to have a default setting. The colour is definitely black, yes. Pink-Flaming Recon with a flower design on the shoulder pad would just look terrible as an infobox image. Furthermore, you can also make yourself look exactly like one of your fellow Noble team members - two Jorges in a gallery picture would just be confusing.-- Forerunner 15:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Funny you said Jorge, cause he's the only one you can't be, I guess you could make a mini Jorge though ;) Alex T Snow 08:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) noble 6 talking cont. i read the article about the first cutscene for the game and noble six does say like two short lines 14:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC)